


When Loki Met Chocolate

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony introduces Loki to chocolate cake and sexy times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Loki Met Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose my mind has been invaded by Ironfrost because this is my third one, this was inspired by a chocolate cake that I ate yesterday it was really rich and fudgey. And as I was eating this cake a vision I suppose you could call it came to mind, and that vision was of Tony feeding Loki chocolate cake. So here we are. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Tony always wanted Loki to try new things; since they've been married Loki learned the art of compromise.

After all Tony had tried Asgardian food, not that he complained it was good food, just not to his palette.

Now they've finished dinner and Tony took out a dark rich chocolate cake. "What is that?" Loki asked suspiciously. "Chocolate cake" Tony said. "Anthony, you don't really expect me to…" Loki tried but Tony stopped him.

"Just give it one bite, if you don't like it I'll put it away" he said. Loki thought about it, Tony was always trying to get him to try new things as was he.

"Alright, but just one bite" Loki said. "Fair enough" Tony said feeding Loki a piece of the cake. Loki closed his eyes letting the taste linger on his tongue, this was divine this chocolate cake.

"Anthony, this is…I want more" he said now moving closer to Tony on the couch. Tony smiled and gladly fed his husband more.

Loki in return fed some to Tony and then a heated make out session ensued. "I love this chocolate cake, we must have more of it more often" Loki breathed on Tony's ear. "I couldn't agree more" Tony whispered as they kissed again. What a long fun night this was going to be.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
